Talk:Statesman
Heh, lots of info from the old website. I attempted to correct some things that The Web of Arachnos changed. I know it still needs work. - Snorii 15:45, 4 March 2006 (PST) Power Set http://www.nofuture.org.uk/coh/powersets/Mission_Pets/Statesman // Power Set : Statesman // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // DisplayName : "P2248492916" "Statesman" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Resistance // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power Help Text : "P3326403141" "Resistance." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Fly // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Fly fx // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Jab // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P1561758614" "Jab" // Power Help Text : "P1479083649" "Statesman has Disoriented you with his Jab." // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P3073697011" "You {PowerName} {PlayerDest} for {Damage} points of smashing damage." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Punch // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P3978321756" "Punch" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P2842542" "Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback" // Power Help Text : "P74815676" "Your Super Strength Punch can deal a moderate amount of damage, but most of all can knock your opponent off his feet, unable to attack again until he stands up. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Fast" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P2658325911" "Your {PowerName} smashes {PlayerDest} for {Damage} points of smashing damage!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P135684187" "{PlayerSource} smashes you for {Damage} points of smashing damage!" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Haymaker // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P2660079040" "Haymaker" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P1130698362" "Melee, High DMG(Smash), Knockback" // Power Help Text : "P3497977439" "A slow but devastating attack, the Haymaker has a great chance of knocking your opponent down. Damage: High, Recharge: Moderate" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P135824926" "You pulverize {PlayerDest} with your {PowerName} for {Damage} points of smashing damage!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P2640482987" "{PlayerSource} pulverizes you for {Damage} points of smashing damage!" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Hand Clap // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P4070616617" "Hand Clap" // Power Help Text : "P875125181" "Statesman has Disoriented you with his Hand Clap." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Knockout Blow // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P161745189" "Knockout Blow" // Power Help Text : "P4121685222" "Statesman has hit you with a Knockout Blow. You are Held." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Hurl // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P1959998322" "Hurl" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P1730213218" "Ranged, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback" // Power Help Text : "P1566888920" "You are able to tear up a chunk of ground beneath your feet and Hurl it at an enemy. This attack is close ranged, deals moderate damage, and can knock foes back. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Moderate" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P1801969346" "You {PowerName} something handy at {PlayerDest} for {Damage} points of smashing damage!" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Foot Stomp // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P947437715" "PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback" // Power Help Text : "P2060142457" "Using your superior leg strength, you can Stomp your foot to the ground, quaking the earth itself. This is a localized attack against everything in melee range. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Slow" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P2702546543" "You shake the very Earth with your {PowerName}, dealing {Damage} points of smashing Damage to {PlayerDest}." // Effect VictimHit Message : // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Thunderous Blast // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P3946583592" "Thunderous Blast" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P4204814252" "-Recovery" // Power Help Text : "P571481083" "Statesman's Thunderous Blast has temporarily halted your Endurance Recovery." // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P909949873" "You devastate {PlayerDest} with your {PowerName} for a whopping {Damage} points of smashing damage." // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P1061885415" "You devastate {PlayerDest} with your {PowerName} for a whopping {Damage} points of energy damage." // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P1102804825" "Your {PowerName} drains {PlayerDest} of some Endurance." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Temp Invulnerability // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P1042181802" "Temp Invulnerability" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P834102750" "Toggle: Self +Res(Smash, Lethal)" // Power Help Text : "P556047555" "When you toggle on this power, you become highly resistant to Smashing and Lethal damage. Recharge: Fast" // Power AttackerHit Message : "P631656156" "Your {PowerName} has made you highly resistant to smashing and lethal damage." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Dull Pain // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P4010487265" "Dull Pain" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P576038185" "Self Heal, +Max HP" // Power Help Text : "P2108311222" "You can activate this power to increase your maximum Hit Points for a short time. Recharge: Very Long" // Power AttackerHit Message : "P2226385479" "You {PowerName} and increase your maximum Hit Points." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Unyielding // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P1513544269" "Unyielding" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P1404876183" "Toggle: Self +Res(Knockback, Sleep, Disorient, Hold, All DMG but Psionics), Self -DEF" // Power Help Text : "P2253549590" "When you toggle on this power, you become Unyielding. You are resistant to Knockback, Sleep, Hold, Disorient effects, and all damage except Psionics, although your defiant stature means you are more likely to be hit. Recharge: Slow" // Power AttackerHit Message : "P511896747" "You now resist Damage, Knockback and Disorientation with your {PowerName}, but cannot move." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Invincibility // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P2665699222" "Invincibility" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P2375596273" "Toggle: Self +DEF(Melee, Ranged), +ACC" // Power Help Text : "P285581575" "While this power is active, for each foe in melee range you receive a bonus to Defense against all melee attacks, some Defense to Ranged attacks, and a bonus to your Accuracy. This power is most effective while fighting multiple opponents. Invincibility is ineffective if you are battling foes at a range. Recharge: Slow" // Power AttackerHit Message : "P2766815750" "You are now practically Invincible." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Unstoppable // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P4280515429" "Unstoppable" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P2832362132" "Self, +Res(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, All DMG but Psionics)" // Power Help Text : "P1545815299" "When you activate this power, you not only become extremely resistant to most damage, but also to Disorient, Immobilization, Hold, and Sleep effects. Endurance recovery is also increased. Unstoppable costs little Endurance to activate, but when it wears off you are left exhausted, and drained of almost all Health and Endurance. Recharge: Very Long" // Power AttackerHit Message : "P2734417508" "You are now practically {PowerName}!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P3718465258" "Your {PowerName} power has left you exhausted."